memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Act Five
They search the Pel'tak as Typhuss looks at Commander Mitchell. So is there anything here says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Mitchell. Lieutenant Hailey looks at the console. You guys better look at this it looks like sensor records Lieutenant Hailey says as she looks over at them. Admiral Kira looks at her. Well let's see what they say says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Hailey. She inputs commands into the console and it shows a battle with another Ha'tak mothership and then the internal sensors show fire fights and then fizzed out. That's all I was able to get Lieutenant Hailey says as she looks at them. Admiral Kira looks at her. Download the sensor logs says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Hailey. She nods and starts downloading the logs as Admiral Kira looks at Commander Mitchell and wonders how the Jaffa returned. How the hell did the Jaffa return says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Mitchell. She shrugs her shoulders. I'm not sure sir Commander Mitchell says as she looks at Admiral Kira. He turns to her. I don't need another problem on my hands says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Mitchell. She looks at him. I don't blame you sir Commander Mitchell says as she looks at him. He snickers a bit. That's not what I meant, I don't need a old enemy coming back says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Mitchell. She looks at him. Oh sorry sir I didn't know that's what you meant Commander Mitchell says as she looks at him. Admiral Kira pats her on the shoulder. Some Starfleet officers don't like me because sometimes I don't follow orders, when that order is wrong says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Mitchell. She looks at him. Sir you and Captain Martin are legends at the Academy both your projects on how to handle an invading Klingon fleet are common practice at the Academy Commander Mitchell says as she looks at the Admiral. He looks at her. Yes, but its true that some officers don't like me or my command style says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Mitchell. She looks at him. There are some that say your command style isn't in line with Starfleet protocol Commander Mitchell says as she's working on a console to restore the power grid. Admiral Kira looks at her. Well they are wrong says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Mitchell. The lights came back online and she puts the power converter into the box and Admiral Kira looks at her. I'm not a by the book type officer says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Mitchell. She looks at him. I've heard that as well Commander Mitchell says as she looks at him. He looks at her as he hears a whining sound. Do you hear that says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Mitchell. She fires her ARG at the mechincal spider as Typhuss is shocked by this. Typhuss fires his type 2 phaser at the Replicator. No effect on it and Mitchell fires her ARG and destroys it as she starts firing it at the horde of spiders that pour through the bulkheads on the Pel'tak. MOVE IT FALL BACK TO THE BEAM OUT POINT GO, GO, GO, Commander Mitchell shouts as she and the away team moves and the doors closed and they run for it as the Replicator spiders are chasing them as Mitchell fires her ARG rifle as Admiral Kira taps his combadge. Kira to Kingston, emergency beam out now says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. The Asgard transporter beam catches the away team before the Replicators got them. Captain Tyson walks into the transporter room. What happened over there? Captain Tyson says as he looks at them. Admral Kira looks at him. We encountered Replicators, John says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at him. I thought they were all destroyed during the battle of Asuras and the ancient weapon that we used to wipe them all out Captain Tyson says as he looks at them. Admiral Kira looks at him. There are two different kind of Replicators, well maybe some of them survived, I don't know says Typhuss as he looks at John.